Talk:Barony Level Guide/@comment-37765537-20181209170318
In the blessed version, using the baron's magic sphere does not take you to the crystal caverns, but rather to a mining(?) town where you can sell items and restock before continuing to the crystal caverns. The shop keepers all deal in different items, potions, jewelery, arms and armor, food, staves, and general items. If you picked up gems and were able to appraise them in the previous levels, it would be a good idea to sell them and use the money to buy health and magic restoration potions as well as upgraded armor and spell books before continuing as the next area is unforgiving. It would also be smart to try and level up your casting and wisdom as much as possible in the previous levels and collect as many spells as you can as they become extremely useful in the crystal caverns. You especially want to focus on magic reflection/resistance, healing and invisibility spells. Level 26 - 30(?) is the crystal caverns, often populated by kobalds, insectoids, shadows creatures (who will steal a portion of your essence before reappearing to fight you with your own weapons), friendly automatons, Inccubi and crystal golems. Kobalds and incectoids are relatively easy to combat if you have a high defence and attack, but staying away from crystal golems and cockatrices is highly advisable as they are very difficult to combat. Reflecting/resisting magic is extremely useful for the succubi, inccubi and cockatrices that you encounter from levels 26 and up. Invisiblity makes it easier to explore the areas as it will make it harder to agro enemies. It's also good to have both the base healing and extra healing spells as the extra healing will heal more at a time but the base healing can be spammed more effectively considering it costs significantly less mana. Enchanted jewlery and armor will also be very useful for these next areas, primarily focus on magic reflection and invisibility, but things like levitation, protection and regeneration are also very useful. After the crystal caverns (which I'm unsure what level transitions to the next area, possibly 35.) comes the next area of which I am unsure what it is called, I'll be sure to get that info as well as the floor number soon, but I would describe it as a factory or autonomous fortress. Lots of steampunk elements and repeating layout as I'm sure this is an area in development. Populated with goatmen, vampires, shadow creatures, cockatrices and automatons. I believe at around level 37 or 38 was where I encountered a portal that took me to a 3 tiered fortress area filled with skeleton soldiers (easily dispatched with an already high defence and attack) succubi and a vampire master at the very top level, best to use magic reflection/resistance to combat him. Loot can be found in chests around the fortress but unless I overlooked it, there was no artifact item to be found. I think around level 39 or 40 was the main bosses that you hear upon entering level 26, fighting them is extremely difficult so it's advisable to have several health and mana potions, magic resistance, healing, regeneration, levitaion and high defence/offence before getting to this point. Unfortunely I am unsure what happens after defeating the bosses as I died immediately after killing them lol, I will try again a little later. Apologies for any incorrect floor numbers, I'll be playing through several times so that I can update with more accurate info so please be patient with me :)